


Not Doing Nothing

by TheGreatSporkWielder



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatSporkWielder/pseuds/TheGreatSporkWielder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Domino Message</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i><b>Gigi: </b>What are we going to do about the incident?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i><b>William:</b> Nothing.</i>
</p>
<p>"Domino, call William Darcy <i>now</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Doing Nothing

“Domino,” Gigi exclaimed angrily, “Call William Darcy  _now.”_

Her brother picked up on the first ring. “Gigi,” he began, his voice tight. “I’m _extremely_ busy. Can we talk later?”

“No!” she interrupted. “What do you mean,  _nothing?_ We can’t just sit back and not do anything about this! It’s at least partly our fault, you know.”

“Gigi,” William repeated slowly. “I told you,  _we_ are not going to do anything about it.”

Gigi’s brow furrowed thoughtfully. “And by ‘we,’ you mean me, right?”

The silence on the other end of the line spoke for him.

Gigi let out a deep sigh and slid one hand across her forehead. “William,” she pleaded. “You have to let me do  _something.”_

“This entire situation is my fault and that makes it  _my_ job to fix it,” her brother insisted, and Gigi’s jaw clenched. William may have decided that he’d made up his mind about this, but  _she_ was a Darcy, too, and nobody knew stubborn like the Darcy siblings did.

“Of course,” she replied, uncaring of the edge that was beginning to slip into her voice. “Because  _you’re_ the one who was stupid enough to fall for George’s lies before. You’re the one who has an idea of what Lydia Bennet might be going through right now.  _You’re_  the only person who cares about Lizzie.  _I_  have absolutely  _no_ interest in this situation  _whatsoever._ ”

“That’s not what I meant,” William protested.

“Let me  _help,”_ Gigi pleaded again. “I know that you feel like this is all your fault because you still feel guilty about what happened with me, but you don’t have to take this all on yourself.”

She heard him sigh. “I don’t want you to be distracted. You have your studies to worry about.”

“And you’ve got a company to run, but that doesn’t seem to be stopping you from dropping everything,” Gigi said tartly. “Reynolds told me that you’ve canceled all your appointments for the next week. That includes helping me with my Domino demonstration video on Wednesday.”

“That reminds me,” William said absently, and Gigi could hear the faint and furious tapping of his fingers on his keyboard, “you’re not recording this conversation with Domino, are you?”

“Um,” Gigi reached over and tapped an icon on the screen in front of her. “Not anymore.”  _At least, I don’t think so._ She still wasn’t  _entirely_  sure about all the ins and outs of Domino.

“Good,” William replied. “Make sure that doesn’t upload.”

“Don’t want it getting out that William Darcy, CEO, is out for George Wickham’s head?”

“Something like that. Lizzie—” Gigi heard William clear his throat, and the tapping paused momentarily as he searched for the words to say. “Well, I don’t want her knowing about this.”

“Why not?” Gigi asked. “Seems to me like helping her little sister out is a great way to show her—”

“I’m not doing it to get her to lo-care for me,” he interrupted.“I’m doing it because it’s the right thing to do.”

“And because you’re still in love with her and want her to be happy.”

“Yes,” he conceded softly after an almost imperceptible hesitation, and the part of Gigi that wasn’t frantic about Lizzie’s sister did a cheer. “But I don’t want her to  _think_ I’m doing it as some ploy to win her affection. No, Gigi,” he continued, as though he could see the protests on her lips, “ _I’m_ going to handle this, and I’m doing it  _quietly.”_

Gigi pressed her lips together and silently gave in. “Okay,” she agreed. “But you’d better keep me posted.”

He sighed heavily. “Fine, I will. Is there anything else you needed? I have a lot of work to do.”

“No,” Gigi replied. Her fingers clenched into fists, and she could feel her fingernails biting into her palm. “William, go find George and  _crush_  him.”

“I intend to.”

“Good.” With that, they ended the call. Gigi leaned forward and peered at the computer screen in front of her.

_Call Ended_ was written across the Domino interface.

“Phew,” she breathed, relieved. “Good thing it didn’t upload that.”

_Uploading Video Now_ scrolled across the screen, and Gigi swore under her breath. There was no way it wouldn’t get out now; Pemberley Digital’s YouTube account had over eighteen thousand subscribers, and Gigi had no doubt that just about all of them were Lizzie’s viewers.  _Well, at least_ they’ll  _know what William’s doing,_ she thought.  _Someone ought to._


End file.
